La Teoria del Sexto Elemento
by AngelicaM17
Summary: Jacob y Marie son los mayores de los seis hijos de Amy y Sheldon, lo que es mas dificil de lo que parece.


**_ Hola!!!_**

**_Este es un corto en el que estuve pensando mucho y creo que estos personajes pueden generar muchas historias graciosas, así que si les gusta puedo subir más capítulos y convertir este corto en una historia._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

Muchos creerán que con dos ganadores del Nobel como padres, mi mayor presión estaría en lo académico, pero en realidad, mi mayor reto es ser la hermana mayor de un grupo de seis hermanos. Los problemas matemáticos no son nada comparado con tratar de ganarse el respeto de unos hermanos tan particulares.

Podría decirse que tenía la ayuda de Jacob, pues nacimos casi al mismo tiempo, pero digamos que el es una especie de dictador que convertiría la casa en una escuela militar si de él dependiera.

\- Como siempre confió en ustedes dos para que vigilen a sus hermanos- afirmó papá murándonos a mi y a Jacob.

\- Descuida Padre- afirmó mi mellizo con tono serio- Nosotros, bueno, yo, puedo encargarme.

\- Jacob, ya hablamos muchas veces de esto, AMBOS están a cargo, AMBOS son los mayores y deberán estar de acuerdo- afirmó mamá.

Si había uno de mis hermanos con el que nunca iba a estar de acuerdo era Jacob, nuestro cumpleaños era lo único que teníamos en común.

Decidí ir a las habitaciones para ver que hacían mis hermanos. En la habitación que compartía con Grace, que nos seguía en edad a mi y a Jacob por un año, la joven de doce años estaba cómodamente en la cama leyendo y acariciando su pelo castaño.

Grace es muy parecida a mamá, es una genio, pero a su vez adora las historias de amor. Ni siquiera me vió entrar, por lo que decidí dejarla tranquila.

En la habitación de enfrente, a través de la puerta entreabierta pude ver a Todd, quien jugaba con su play. Con apenas seis años, el es el menor de todos, pero compite con Jacob por el puesto de "el cerebrito" de la familia, tiene un C.I. Elevadísimo, pero rara vez expresa su opinión. A diferencia del resto de la familia, el pequeño de rulos es bastante reservado y tímido. Mi padre considero estudiarlo para determinar el gen que lo hizo así, pero mi madre se negó rotundamente.

En la habitación al lado de la mía y de Grace se escuchaban ya los gritos de Caroline y Carrie.

\- ¡No te muevas Linny!- exclamó mi pequeña hermana de ocho años- Sino no voy a poder dibujarte bien.

A Carrie le encantaba dibujar, vena artística que sacó de mi madre amante de la música y que papá consideraba irrelevante ( como todo lo que no tuviera fines científicos)

\- El problema es que no me importa- le respondió la siempre sincera y brutal Caroline mientras terminaba ecuaciones que ningún otro niño de diez años resolvería.

Había sacado la brutal honestidad de papá, de todos es la más parecida a el, incluso más que Jacob por lo que tratábamos de no molestarla.

Al bajar la escalera me senté en el sillón al lado de Jacob y apoye mis pies en la mesa de té prendiendo la TV.

\- Esas niñas y sus cosas- se quejó al oír los gritos.

\- Son niñas Jacob, ¿Que esperas que hagan?

\- Por esas cosas no vamos a estar de acuerdo- afirmó.

\- ¿Porque no buscó convertir a nadie en robot?- dije cambiando de canal.

\- ¡Porque no entender que deben desarrollar su potencial!- se paró

\- ¡Y vos no queres entender que no todos tenemos que ser tan cerebritos como vos!

\- ¡Al menos yo tengo el coeficiente intelectual suficiente para comprender la importancia del aprendizaje!

\- ¡¿Me estás diciendo insuficiente?!

No logró responder debido al ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

\- ¿Que fue eso?- preguntó confundido.

\- No tengo idea- afirmé, Justo cuando oí los gritos de mis hermanas bajando la escalera.

\- ¡Todd no está!¡Todd no está!- exclamaba Carrie corriendo.

Por poco me agarraba un ataque de pánico, no solo perdería la poca confianza que mamá y papá tienen en mi, sino que Todd podia estar en graves problemas.

\- Esta bien ehm... Ustedes quédense con Jacob y yo iré a buscarlo.

\- Un momento- protestó mi hermano- ¿Por qué no mejor vos te quedas y yo voy a buscar a Todd?

\- ¿Por qué yo debería quedarme?- me crucé de brazos.

\- Bueno está claro que soy el que cuenta con más capacidad de razonamiento para buscarlo- afirmó.

Suspiré exhausta y miré a Grace sonriendo.

\- Gracie, vos ya tenes doce, ¿crees que puedas hacerte cargo de las chicas en lo que buscamos a Todd?

\- ¿Yo? Ehm... Si supongo- se rascó la nuca, la había tomado por sorpresa.

Jacob y yo salimos lo más rápido que pudimos y lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la casa de enfrente a preguntarle a Peter si sabía algo.

\- Hola Peter- sonreí- ¿La tía Penny y el tío Leonard están?

\- No, fueron a una conferencia por el experimento de papá.

\- ¿La tía Penny fue a una conferencia?- preguntó Jacob asombrado.

\- Se iban a hospedar en un hotel con Spa- explicó.

\- Aaah- exclamamos ahora entendiendo.

Según mamá, la tía Penny había cambiado mucho desde que tuvo a su hijo trece años atrás (tres meses antes de que nosotros naciéramos) pero había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban.

\- Antes de distraernos ante la sorpresa de que tu madre asistiendo a una conferencia, queríamos saber si nos podrías brindar información que pudiera ser relevante para la búsqueda de nuestro hermano menor.

\- O en idioma humano- comencé mirando extrañada a Jacob- Todd se salió de la casa ¿De casualidad lo viste?

\- Lo lamentó Marie pero no lo he visto- contestó preocupado.

Aunque Peter no nos pudo dar información, se unió a la búsqueda, tenía un corazón muy noble. Llamamos a Halley y a Michael, e incluso a la tía Anu también, pero ninguno sabía nada de Todd.

Fuimos en transporte público a la tienda de cómics, a la plaza y hasta a su colegio, pero nada, no había señales de él.

Lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas ante la idea de no ver a mi hermano nunca más. Peter me rodeó con el brazo, consolándome.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que, al entrar a la casa, vimos las zapatillas de Todd debajo de la Isla de la cocina. Nos miramos y me acerqué para agacharme y encontrarme a Todd escondido debajo.

\- ¡Todd!- exclamamos con sorpresa.

\- ¡Te estuvimos buscando por horas!- exclamé cargándolo y subiéndolo a la mesada- ¡Nos tenias muy preocupados!

\- Estaban peleando, y odio cuando pelean, así que tome la llave de emergencia y salí a tomar aire- afirmó en vos baja- Luego volví y al no verlos me escondí aquí.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos informaste?- siguió Jacob con las preguntas.

\- Porque estaban muy ocupados peleándose y no me escuchaban.

Miré a Jacob con expresión de culpa, no había tenido en cuenta como nuestras peleas estaban afectando al resto.

\- Le avise a Grace, ella debía decirles.

\- ¡Ahg Grace!- La llamé.

Como respuesta a mi llamado, Grace bajó las escaleras surfeando con un colchón que al bajar tiro algunas cosas del estante que golpeó.

\- Cool- exclamé con admiración.

\- ¡¿Cool?!¡Es una atrocidad!- exclamó alarmado Jacob- ¡Hay que limpiar esto YA antes de que mi madre y mi padre vuelvan!

Rodando los ojos nos pusimos a acomodar cada cosa y terminamos Justo a tiempo para la llegada de mamá, que siempre llegaba antes.

\- ¡Hola chicos!- exclamó mamá recibiendo el abrazo de todos- Los extrañe mucho.

\- Y nosotros a vos- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿La pasaron bien?¿Qué hicieron?

\- Bueno Todd casi se pierde, saltamos en colchones y...- Tuve que taparle la boca a Caroline para que dejase de hablar.

Mamá nos miró acusadora.

\- Nosotros tres vamos a tener que tener una charla- dijo sería.

Jacob y yo nos miramos nerviosos. Ser los hermanos mayores era muy difícil a veces, pero aveces era súper divertido.


End file.
